Wish Upon a Star
by The Shadows Hide All
Summary: “What do you wish, when you wish upon a star?” Hiei and Kurama on the roof, pondering. Oneshot. HK yaoi. Beware of the fluff!


Title: Wish Upon a Star

Rating: PG

Summary: "What do you wish, when you wish upon a star?" Hiei and Kurama on the roof, pondering. One-shot. HK yaoi

Hey everyone! I'm back! I decided to write another HieiKurama one-shot! Oh, and if you read this and you like it, or even if you would like to put constructive criticism, REVIEW! I saw my other story had about 50 hits, and only 3 reviews. So REVIEW, please! I'm begging you!

Kira- And she usually doesn't come out and say it. She usually asks repeatedly until the person gets so annoyed they have to tell her. Or kill her. Whichever works.

CHOCOLATEISGOODFORTHESOUL

Hiei gazed silently at the night sky, the moon's soft face reflected in the cold orbs of crimson. He rested his arms behind his head, leaning against the roof of Kurama's house.

He was aware of the scent of roses, and soon saw Kurama open his window to join him.

"Mind if I join you?" Kurama asked.

"Hn," Hiei grunted. Kurama smiled to himself and sat beside Hiei. There was a comfortable silence, both of them gazing at the stars. Kurama's eyes widened in realization, before he chuckled to himself.

"Ne, Hiei, have you ever wished upon a star before?" Kurama asked. Hiei turned towards him.

"What nonsense are you talking about, fox?" Hiei asked.

"Well, it's an old ningen thing. When you see the first star of the night, you should make a wish upon it. It's said that if you do, the wish will come true," Kurama said, smiling.

"Sounds stupid," Hiei said.

"How so?" Kurama asked.

"If you really wanted a wish granted, you should go to Makai and look for a wish-granter, or try to catch a kitsune," Hiei said.

"But in the Ningenkai, the humans have no such thing," Kurama said. "And besides, why take away a childish delight? Let the ningens wish for a while."

"Hn."

"So, Hiei, are you going to make a wish?" Kurama asked.

"Maybe," was Hiei's reply.

"I will then," Kurama grinned. "Star light, star bright, first star I see--"

"What are you doing now, fox?" Hiei asked.

"It's the rhyme that you speak before you make a wish," Kurama said. Hiei grunted in an indifferent way, but his eyes shone with curiosity.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight," Kurama whispered, thinking his wish inside his head.

"What did you wish for?" Hiei asked.

"I can't tell. If you tell, then your wish won't be granted," Kurama grinned.

"Baka fox," Hiei grunted.

"If you were to wish upon a star, what would it be?" Kurama asked.

"To get stronger," Hiei said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_You know that isn't true. _A voice rang inside his head.

_Who the hell are you? _Hiei asked.

_I'm your subconscious. We haven't talked in a while. _The voice said.

_Hn._

_You know you love him._

_What the hell? No I don't. You speak lies. _

_How can I lie when I'm your subconscious?_

_...Point taken..._

_Exactly._

_But if I do love the fox, not that I'm saying I do. I don't. But if I do, why is it that I'm the first to hear of it?_

_Because it's love. Duh._

_...I don't think I like you._

_Nice to know. Love ya too._

_Hn._

Hiei blinked. Had he just argued with himself? Maybe he _was_ going crazy.He looked at Kurama, who was oblivious to it all.

"Fox," Hiei said.

"Hm? What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked, turning towards Hiei. Hiei noticed how beautiful Kurama's eyes looked up close. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts.

"If you catch a kitsune, then they have to grant you one wish, correct?" Hiei asked. Kurama stared.

"Yes. Why the sudden interest?"

"Well, you're a kitsune, are you not?"

"Indeed I am," Kurama said, looking out again at the night sky. There was silence.

"Fox?" Hiei asked again.

"Yes, Hiei?"

"How...do you know when you're in love?" Hiei asked, a faint tint of red upon his face.

"Oh? Well, it's kind of hard to explain," Kurama said, a bit of a blush on his face as well. "Well, you want to protect them, to always be near them. You want to touch them, even if it's a slight touch, and even thinking about them makes you feel...how can I describe it...like you have butterflies in your stomach."

"Butterflies?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, butterflies. Anyway, you can't get them out of your head, and sometimes you find your stare fixated on them, or their lips. Sometimes you wonder how soft their lips are, and want to kiss them. Kinda. I'm really bad at explaining, ne?" Kurama chuckled.

"Just go on," Hiei demanded.

"Okay, hm. Its different than a crush, you still want them, but you want their happiness even more," Kurama said, with a distant look. "Even if it hurts you so much."

"That's stupid," Hiei said. "If you love them, why not tell them?"

"Well, they might reject you. Not knowing is sometimes better than facing rejection. Remember this is way different than a crush. Crushes you get over. Love you don't," Kurama said.

"Crushes? What are those?" Hiei asked. He didn't get it. Why not just take the person to be their mate? Tons of matings had people that didn't love each other.

"Crushes are when you are attracted to the person, but you want only them. Like, you would like to be their boyfriend. It's something you can get over easily, unlike love. Love rests even after you are through," Kurama said.

"Love is complicated," Hiei murmured. Kurama chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Why do you ask?" Kurama asked.

"Hn." Kurama chuckled. If it was one thing he learned, never ask Hiei too many questions. You never know what he's thinking, and he'll almost never answer. He looked back at the sky.

Kurama heard the shuffle of clothing. He had thought that Hiei was moving away from him, but once he felt a surge of heat next to him, he knew that the fire demon was scooting closer.

"Kurama?" a small voice whispered. Kurama turned towards Hiei only to find soft lips brushing his own. There was a moment of shock, and Hiei took that as rejection. He moved his lips away when Kurama grabbed him and deepened the kiss. Hiei nibbled on Kurama's bottom lip, and Kurama opened his mouth eagerly to let Hiei's tongue explore his mouth.

Hiei moved on top of Kurama and let his hands slide to Kurama's back. They took a moment to catch their breath before Hiei yet again kissed Kurama, deciding he loved the feel of his lips against his new lover's.

"Aishiteru," Kurama whispered, out of breath.

"Aishiteru," Hiei faintly whispered. He wasn't used to saying that. It felt awkward on his tongue. Kurama noticed this and kissed him.

"It's okay," Kurama whispered. Hiei nodded.

"Hey, fox, remember what you said about catching a kitsune?" Hiei asked.

"Hm?"

"You owe me a wish, koi," Hiei grinned.

OWARI

Fox- OMFG, did I just write that messed up fluffy fluffernutter thing!

Kira- (raised eyebrow) Fluffernutter?

Fox- Yup! (Grins) Neways, REVIEW! I really want this story to look good.

Kira- Is that your only reason for wanting reviews?

Fox- Nupe! XD

Kira- Oo... Don't mind her. She's just depraved of reviews.

Fox- My other SasuNaru story had 16 reviews! Of course I want to beat that! XD

Kira- ... -- I think she's a little high right now...


End file.
